


Fish Fingers and Custard (drabble)

by rebel_heart



Category: Stargate SG.1
Genre: Doctor Who reference, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_heart/pseuds/rebel_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Reynolds discovers two foods that shouldn't be mixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Fingers and Custard (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for ages, and it was inspired by left over custard, go figure. And well from there this was born. 
> 
> I can only claim ownership of Olivia Harding, although not mentioned by name in this, she is the other person. There's also reference to Doctor Who, which I don't own.
> 
> I'm working on a longer version for this, and all mistakes are mine.

'' Their level of....'' Reynolds watched with a mixture of horror and fascination, as she dipped a fish finger into her bowl of custard and took a bite. '' Your not...oh that is not right '' 

'' What '' 

'' Why '' 

'' I saw it on an episode of Doctor Who once, and I've always wanted to try it. It's nice, you should try it '' she grinned. 

'' No thanks '' he laughed. '' I will take your word for it. And there is something seriously wrong with you ''


End file.
